I'll always be there for you
by Dallyforever101
Summary: He'd been there for her since the start. Through all the ups and downs. And he'd be there for her for so many more. OC/Dallas


A/N: So I came up with this story after listening to this song on a video. I didn't know who the artist was, or what the song was really called, so I went to iTunes... I found out it was a Cody Simpson song. :( I'm not a big fan of his music, but I would have been singing the chorus in my head for the rest of the day, so I bought it. :p  
So it sort of follows the song, though not really. The song was more like the foundation that started the rest of the story.  
I hope everyone likes it!

_Don't cry your heart out_ by Cody Simpson  
XXX

The door slammed shut with a loud bang that vibrated around the house, waking Dallas from his sleep on the couch. He blinked around in the dark space of the living room and failed to figure out the time, but from the lack of light in the house, it was clearly late. Extremely late. The only light came from the street lamp on the other side of the street.  
Just then there was another bang, and Dallas looked at the wall by the crumbling fireplace to see a high heel shoe penetrating the equally crumbling dry wall.  
"I'll take it things didn't go so well." He said as he sat up and rubbed his hands through his hair, then down his face. There was a bitter laugh from the entranceway behind him as Mia walked into the room. She had her other shoe in her hand, positioned as if she was going to throw it at the innocent wall too.  
"Didn't go well?!" She asked sarcastically, before letting out another harsh laugh. "If that's not an understatement, then I don't know what is!" Mia dropped herself down into the chair across the room that had stuffing seeping out if it. "He got us pulled over, and then preceded to mouth of to the cop. He got us both dragged down to the station! We hadn't even gone to eat yet!" She groaned in frustrated and raked her hands back through her hair, and smirked. "Did I mention it started to rain while I was walking to the bus stop to get back here? Yea, just started to pour, and since Travis did his whole mouthing off thing, they impounded his car and have him sitting in a jail cell for the next week." Dallas sighed as he stood up and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair. It was still dark in the room, and he couldn't quite make out Mia's form in the chair, but was able to see the bend in her back that told him she was bent over.  
"They wouldn't just impound his car for mouthing off, and he wouldn't be in jail for it either." He heard a sniff, and realized Mia was crying.  
"No," She said hoarsely. "He had some crazy number of speeding tickets and the car wasn't properly registered." Dallas reached behind the chair to the only working lamp in the room and switched it on. The room lit up and he had to rub at his eyes to adjust them. He saw Mia crying and slid off the arm to sit beside her him the seat.  
It was slightly cramped, but Mia moved so that her back was to the opposite armrest and her legs were lying across Dally's lap. So many people had mistaken them for a couple, all because they seemed to always be with each other. But they always laughed at the idea, because they had always felt more like siblings then anything else.  
"Maybe it's a good thing he's gone for awhile." Dally said slowly after a moment. "I mean, he's always up to something that makes you upset. I bet a week would do you some good." Mia wiped at her eyes.  
"It's going to be longer then a week." She said as she sat up and walked over to the wall where her heel was still sticking out. "This is it. When he's out, I'm breaking it off, for good this time." Dallas rolled his eyes behind her back, but nodded when she turned back around and headed up to her room.  
Mia had been dating Travis for nearly a year and a half, though dating would imply that they were together for that long. In truth, they'd probably only been dating 13 months. To say they had a rocky relationship was a little bit of an understatement, since more often then not they were fighting over something.  
Dallas walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door a little harder then what was really necessary. But he couldn't help it, Travis really got under his skin. Mia may not have really been his sister, but she might as well be. She always came to him when something was wrong, and they ran with the same gang through the streets of the city. She was tougher then a lot of girls, but even she had her moments of weakness. Her biggest weakness was the fact that she had this idea of the perfect relationship, and she dove head first a lot of the time into any relationship she was in. She had been 12 when she had her first 'date'. Though it had only been to a school dance, she'd gone crazy about it. Though at the end of it, she'd been sour about the fact that the guy didn't want to continue a relationship. That had been 3 years ago, and since then, Dallas had lost track of all the guys she'd gone out with.  
Though now she had Travis, the king of all the creepy jerks she'd gone out with so far, and from the way things were going, it looked like he'd be the one who stuck around the longest.  
Travis seemed to have a way with his words that made Mia forget about whatever had happened to make them fight, and forgive him. It drove Dallas crazy when he happened to hear what he said, because he could see through it.  
With a final sigh, he dropped himself onto the mattress that was shoved into the corner of the room and fell asleep, thinking about how to keep Mia's mind off Travis for the week that he was gone.

XXX

"AAAAHHHHH!" Mia screamed as ice cold water fell onto her head, drenching her from head to toe. She turned to glare up at the sky, and saw Dallas and Trevor laughing on the roof. They were laughing so hard that they were at a risk of falling off. "JERKS!" Mia yelled up at them, but couldn't help the smile that curled up the corners of her mouth.  
"That's a matter of opinion." Trevor said as he finished laughing and wiped a tear from his eye. "Whoa that was good!" He slid himself to the ladder that they had prepared up on the side of the house, but Mia beat him to it and shoved the ladder to the side so that it fell down across the yard. Both Trevor and Dallas starred down at her with wide eyes, and it was Mia's turned to laugh.  
"Revenge is a dish best served cold boys!" She called up as she disappeared into the house to change her clothes.  
Dallas huffed as he propped his elbow on his knee and leaned against it.  
"Figures she'd do that." He said, though he was almost glad she had, because it was a sign that she was back to being her old self again. A week had done wonders for her with Travis standing over her like some black cloud.  
"Yea, we should have known she'd retaliate." Trevor said as he leaned back on the roof, crossing his arms behind his head. "Though I hope she has the heart to put it back up before it's too late in the day, or we'll cook." Dallas looked up at the clear blue sky over their heads and knew Trevor was right. It was almost the middle of summer, and the heat got intense around noon.  
"I'm sure she's not that heartless." Dallas said, just as Mia came back out in dry clothes and a drink of water in her hand.  
"So how do you guys plan on getting down?" She asked with a devious smirk. Dallas narrowed his eyes down at her.  
"You're gonna put the ladder back up." He said and Mia raised her eyebrow at him.  
"Says who?"  
"Me!"  
"You're gonna have to do better then that. I barely take your orders when you're down on the ground in front of me, let alone when you're in a bad situation to be giving orders." But the smile on her face told the boys on the roof that she was messing with them, and would put the ladder back up; eventually.  
"Come on, Mia." Trevor said as he sat up. "You know it's gonna get hot soon, let us down." Mia rolled her eyes and set her drink on the step before she moved to grab the ladder from the ground.  
"Mia!" The three of them turned their heads towards the sidewalk where a older looking guy was coming towards the house. Dallas let out a quiet groan and slapped his palm to his forehead. And away went her blue sky, and here came her dark cloud.  
"Travis." Mia set the ladder back down and met him at the gate. "We need to talk."  
"I know." He said and looked down at the ground, looking ashamed. "I came to say I'm sorry about how our date ended. I had a few too many drinks before I picked you up, and I just wasn't myself. I know that it isn't the greatest reason to forgive me, and I'll understand if you don't, but I was kind of hoping that I could make it up to you." Mia crossed her arms over her chest, not looking convinced. For a moment, Dallas thought she might actually be getting ready to break up with him. "There's a party across town, it's supposed to be one hell of a gathering. I'd love to take you, you know, to show everyone I have the cutest girl in all of New York." Dallas rolled his eyes and expected Mia to start laughing, but instead, she smiled and wrapped her arms around Travis' neck.  
"I'd love to go!" She said happily. "When is it?"  
"Sunday, party starts at 8, ends whenever the cops show." I already agreed to go with a few friends." His tone was apologetic as he moved some of Mia's wet hair out of her face. "So I can't come get you, they can come too." He nodded to Dallas and Trevor up on the roof.  
"Sure, that's fine. Trevor has a car we can take." Travis gave her a dazzling smile before walking away, giving her a wave over his shoulder and a promise to see her at the end of the week.

XXX

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this party." Dallas said as he shoved his feet into the only pair of boots that he had. Normally he saved wearing the boots for fights, since the toes on them were steel, but he figured that they might come in handy at this party.  
"All I said was I would really like it if you were there." Mia said as she came out of the bathroom dressed in a skin tight black party dress, and strappy silver heels that put her almost at Dally's height when she was normally a few inches shorter.  
"Right." Dallas said, just as someone honked a horn outside the house. "Trevor's here, let's get this night over with." Mia smirked as she grabbed her leather jacket and they walked out the door.  
"So where is this party?" Trevor asked as they drove down the half deserted street.  
"3 blocks over." Mia said. "Travis said that it won't be hard to tell because of all the cars. I guess everyone is comic to this party." Dallas snorted from his place in the front passenger seat. His elbow was resting on the window ledge and he'd dropped his head onto his hand, which was curled up in a fist. He was tempted to punch at the window, but held it in.  
"Great, this could end well." He said sarcastically. "If his royal pain in the arse is here, I'm gonna knock his front teeth out after I bash his head into the closest wall." Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She was squished between the two boys, and was getting irritated with Dally's complaining.  
"Don't you dare." She warned. Dallas looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and a sly smirk crossed his face  
"Or what?" He asked. "Gonna get upset because I ruined your social status? Face it, Mia. Your social status isn't all that high as it is anyway. You live in a house with a guy, run with a gang of guys, are known for having a short temper at times, and are dating the same guy who has dated half the girls on every block that you can think of." Mia glared at him, and though he didn't outwardly show it, he saw an underlying threat and it shut him up fast.  
"Just keep out of trouble." Mia said as they pulled up to the curb. Cars were lined up along both sides of the street, and the three teens could see the house where the party was. It wasn't hard, since people were spilling out the front door onto the front lawn, and then onto the sidewalk.  
"Now that is what I call a party." Trevor said as they walked down the street towards all the people. "I haven't been to a party like this in a long time." Mia rolled her eyes, but silently agreed with Trevor's enthusiastic response. It had been a while since she'd been to a party, even longer since she'd been to one that was this crowded with people.  
"Well, keep out of trouble." Mia said as Trevor started to walk away. "You're our ride home." Trevor gave a wave of his hand to say that he'd heard, and kept walking.  
"I think I'm gonna go find something to drink, see if I can actually enjoy this." Dallas said, and Mia gave him a nudge in the side with her elbow. He smirked. "See ya later." He said before he moved off into the crowd. Mia stood for a second, searching the crowd before a friend of hers walked over. The two girls chatted for awhile before Mia excused herself to find Travis.  
She found him about 5 minutes later, locked in a heated kissing session with some girl that she didn't recognize.  
"Travis!" She yelled at him over the music. Suddenly everything stopped moving, the music got quiet and Travis' head shot up at the sound of her voice. His eyes widened and he backed himself away from the brown haired girl he'd been kissing.  
"Mia, I-" Mia shook her head and took a step back when he stood up and walked towards her. "Let me explain." Mia bit out a harsh laugh before she shot him a glare that made him back up a step.  
"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She snapped. "You're a liar, cheat and scum." She walked up to him and poked him hard in the chest. "Keep away from me! I never want to see you walk in front of the house again, and I'd listen to me if I were you. Dallas doesn't like you one bit, and he's been itching to hold you down while Trevor drives the car over your head!" Before she turned around, she took a step back and slammed her fist into his jaw, then kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him over.  
Mia stormed through the people who seemed to part themselves for her to walk, and made her way outside.  
She found a quiet place at the side of the house and fell down sobbing.  
"Mia?" She wiped her eyes quickly when a voice came from beside her and looked up to see Dally standing beside her, a glass beer bottle in both hands.  
"Hey." She said quietly. "What are you doing here?"  
"At this party? That's a dumb question, you dragged me here. Against my will I might add." Mia let a small smile crawl up her face before it fell and she fought back tears.  
"I should have seen through him." She said as she ran a hand back through her hair and down her face. When she pulled it away, an inky black liquid was smeared all over it. "Look at me! I'm a mess!" Dallas dropped himself down beside her and held out one of the beers for her to take. She took it gratefully and snapped the cap off before tossing it into the bushes that surrounded the house.  
"I think you look fine." Dally said as they sat there. "As for Travis, I'm sure you know what I'm gonna day."  
"Then don't say it please." Mia begged as she dropped her head onto her knees. "I don't really want to hear it right now." Dallas watched her sob for a moment before he stood back up.  
"Wanna get out of here." Mia looked up at him, and Dally had to admit that she didn't look all that attractive with black streaks running down her face.  
"But Trevor is probably having a good time." She said. "I don't want to pull him away, he's been so busy lately." Dallas shrugged.  
"We can go for a walk, and come back later to get Trevor. He won't be able to drive anyway. Before I came to find you, I saw that he'd already put away 3 beers." Mia raised her eyebrow before looking down at the ground with a sigh.  
"OK." She said and stood up, wobbling slightly on the grass in her heels.  
"You may want to clean that up a bit." Dallas said, pointing at her face. Mia used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe at her eyes, removing most of the ruined make up from her face.  
"That better?" Dallas nodded and they walked towards the street. They turned towards the main part of the downtown area and walked down several streets before they came to the busier part of town.  
All the way, they talked about whatever came to mind, and Dally was happy to see Mia laughing as they walked down an alley that ran between an apartment building and a business building.  
By the time they reached the rusty fire escape, Mia had removed her high heels and was carrying them in her hand.  
"Good thing you too those off." Dally said as she got up on his shoulders to pull down the ladder. "Or we wouldn't be doing this." Mia laughed as Dallas stepped out from under her and she dropped down to the ground with the ladder.  
"We'd still do that." She said as Dally took hold of the ladder and let her climb up. "You'd just be in a lot of pain." The two of them made their way up the ladder and onto the platform. Mia looked down at it and grimaced as she took a seat on the step.  
"I can't climb these without shoes." She said. "But my heels will go right through." Dally sighed and looked up to the top of the building. It had to be close to 15 stories up to the roof.  
"Here." He bent down and turned his back to Mia. She wrapped her arms around his neck and once he was standing back up, she shifted so she didn't feel like she was falling off and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
The climb up was slow, and Dallas grumbled about how heavy she was as they climbed that last set of stairs and were at the bottom of the ladder that went to the roof.  
"It's not my fault, you offered to carry me." Mia said as she got down and started up the final ladder.  
"It is your fault; you didn't wear proper shoes for this." Dallas said as they got to the roof. It was windy and Mia's long blonde hair whipped around her face.  
"I wasn't planning on going for a walk tonight." She said as they walked over to the end of the building and sat down with their feet hanging off the edge.  
They both fell silent and looked out over the city skyline.  
"Do you ever think you'll leave?" Mia asked as she moved some of her hair out of her face. Dallas thought about it for a moment.  
"Naw." He said. "It may be rough, but I don't think I could live anywhere else. What about you?" Mia shrugged.  
"I don't know, you know me." She grinned at him. "Wherever you go I follow." Dallas rolled his eyes.  
"Someday that's gonna get you hurt." He said, and Mia shrugged again.  
"Just don't do anything too stupid." She said. "I've had enough of getting into stupid situations for awhile." Dallas smirked and they lapsed into another comfortable silence.  
"I think I'm done looking for love." Mia suddenly said, and Dallas looked at her in surprise. "I think it's just a myth that people come up with to have a reason to search for something." Dallas looked down at the ground far below them, and looked back up to see Mia crying again.  
"I think you're just in a rut, Mia." He said as he moved closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So you found one guy who wasn't what you were looking for, is that really gonna stop you?" He stopped. "I hate to say this, but I knew he wasn't right the first time you had him over. He just didn't seem like he really cared." Mia seemed to sob harder and Dallas sighed before removing his arm from her shoulders and turned back to the roof. He hopped down and held out his hand for Mia to take so she could get down.  
Her heels were discarded at the bad of the ledge and she was back to being shorter then him.  
"I think you're done crying." Dallas said. "You've already cried enough for him. Forget him Mia; there are plenty of other criminals in this city. I'm sure one of them is good enough for you." Mia laughed and wrapped her arms around Dally's neck.  
"Thank you." She said, and Dallas wrapped her up in a hug for a moment before letting go.  
"OK now, don't go completely sappy on me." He said, and Mia pulled back. "Jeez, we could come up with our own soap show and be famous." Mia laughed as they walked back over to the ladder. Before she started down, she turned to Dallas, a serious look on her face as she held both his hands in her own.  
"Promise we'll be friends forever." She said. "That nothing will ever come between us." Dallas nodded and helped her over the ledge to the ladder.  
"Friends forever." He said with a smirk. "And immature kids for even longer." Mia laughed as she waited for him at the bottom of the ladder so that he could carry her back down the stairs.  
Halfway down, Mia let out a gasp and Dallas nearly stumbled down the stairs in surprise.  
"What?" He asked in irritation as he steadied himself and adjusted Mia on his back.  
"I forgot my heels!" Mia whined. "Those were my good pair- my only pair." Dallas sighed and continued down.  
"Go cry your heart out, doll." He said. "I'm not carrying you back up for a stupid pair of shoes." Mia huffed, but didn't say a thing as the reached the bottom of the stairs, then smirked. She'd just bargain him into a new pair, just like she'd bargained him into buying that pair. It was nice having Dallas as a best friend, it was easy for her to get stuff out of him, and she was thankful that it was going to last forever.

XXX

Reviews would be very much appreciated! :) I think Dally is a little OOC, so sorry about that. Also, sorry if there are any mistakes, I wasn't in the mood to read it all over again to check. :p

Another thing, I kind of made Mia and Dallas seem like they're 15, and still living in New York. I know that in most stories, they're in Tulsa by that age, but I wanted them to be in New York, but not too young. So yea, sorry if that confused anyone.

~Stay Gold!


End file.
